Bouncy Gummy Competition
Bouncy Gummy Competition is a Mario and Gummibär short written by MarioFan65. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Gummibar *Goombario *Goombaria Transcript (At the Goomba Village) *Goompapa: Sweetheart, how the flowers doing? *Goomama: Pretty much well. *Goompapa: They grow up so fast. *Goomama: Yeah. Beautiful flowers. *Goompapa: *look at the flowers* Love me, love me not, love me, love me not, love me, love me not. *Goomama: Goompapa. *Goompapa: *laughs* I was being too serious. *Goombaria: Mommy, daddy, the Mario Brothers are coming. *Goompapa: Goombario, open the gate! *Goombario: Yes papa. *open the gate* Welcome to the village boys. *Mario: *arrive with Luigi and Yoshi* Yahoo! *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Yoshi: Hi. *Goombaria: Hey guys, it been a long time we haven't met. *Luigi: Oh yes, a very long time. *Yoshi: Are we going to have lunch? *Goompapa: Yes guys, we will have lunch. Let's go. *Mario: Oh boy. (At the table, the gang is eating lunch) *Mario: Yummy pasta. *Luigi: That pizza taste good than from the pasta festival in 2008. *Yoshi: I wish i was there all over. But this bread taste good. *Goombario: *eat the cookie* Yummy cookie. *Goombaria: I love it. *Goompa: Well folk, this pizza taste great. *Gooma: This is like a buffet. *Goompapa: Feel like a buffet to me. *Goomama: Ooh. *Yoshi: Is it me or the TV is left on outside. *Luigi: Mario, look! *Mario: Huh? *Luigi: Guys look! *Goombario: What's that? (On the TV, the news was on) *Anchorman Ken: Breaking news, we have a new band at the Diamond City with a green gummy bear, a blue cat, a changing chameleon and a juice drinking bat that came from another dimension. Who's up for the challenge today to dance? (At the table) *Mario: Ooh, i'm in. *Luigi: We will dance like we did in 2005. *Yoshi: You dance all over the world? *Luigi: Yeah, that was back in the fall. *Mario: I'm going to challenge them. *Luigi: We're competing with them. *Goombario: Oh boy, i'm going. *Goombaria: I'm coming too. *Goompapa: Boys, watch Goombario and Goombaria for me. *Mario: I will. *Goomama: But they're not going somewhere. *Yoshi: But we were suppose to go to Diamond City to dance with them. *Goompa: Fine boys. Y'all can go to the dance competition to compete with those guys. *Luigi: Yahoo. *Mario: Let's go. *Goombaria: To the warp pipe. *Goombario: Let's go now. *Mario: Let's a go. (The gang jump to the warp pipe and arrive in the alley of Diamond City) *Goombario: Where are we? *Mario: We are in Diamond City now. *Luigi: Mario, i see a lot of people. *Mario: Everyone is going to see the gummy bear. Let's go, it's our chance. *Luigi: Oh boy. *Yoshi: Come on. *Goombaria: Alright then. (At the park) *Gummibar: Oh yeah, i'm a Gummy Bear, who want to dance with us? *Mario: Us, we're here. *Gummibar: Oh, nice to meet you. What's your name? *Mario: My name is Mario. *Luigi: He sound like a robot, are you a robot? *Gummibar: I'm a Gummy Bear. I'm a squishy creature who is a candy. *Yoshi: What happen to your ear? *Gummibar: Let not talk about it. It been a long story. Three times you can bite me.....not anymore. *Kala: What do you guys what? *Mario: Hey, we're not here to criticize, we're here to dance. *Kala: Dance? You want us to dance? *Luigi: It's a dancing competition. You guys said it on TV. *Gummibar: It was the news reporter who recorded this. *Goombario: I'm ready to dance. *Goombaria: Me too. *Harry: Oh boy. Another reptile. *Vam Piro: Juice before we dance? *Mario: No thanks, we're fine. *Vam Piro: Fine? Okay then. *Luigi: I'm ready, i'm ready, to dance. *Gummibar: Here we go. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Harry: Bring it on. *Mario and Gummibar: *face to face together* *Luigi: Can we stop having a staring contest and start the dance off. *Gummibar: Fine. Kala, turn on the music. *Kala: Right back at ya. *play the radio* MORE TO COME Production Back in March 10, 2013, a Gummibär crossover with Happy Feet was planned at first. Two years later, the idea was rejected due to being too kiddy for a crossover story. In 2018, it was revived as a crossover short with the Super Mario franchise. Trivia Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers